siempre contigo
by sofia8antia
Summary: el padre de sherlock muere watson lo consuelo esto conlleva a que ella lo bese, se me borro y lo tuve que volver a subir XD pero hay nuevas partes solo busquenlas en la historia... espero que les guste!


Watson esa mañana se despertó con la luz del sol besando sus mejillas. Hace mucho tiempo que no se levantaba de esa manera, en paz, silencio y armonía, sin Sherlock con todos esos televisores prendidos a todo volumen o escuchando la radio para ver si hay un nuevo caso, la verdad es que no le desagradaba completamente despertarse de esa manera, la hace sentirse vivida como si su vida al fin volviera a cobrar sentido después de todo lo que pasó con su paciente un poco de acción no está mal pero sin embargo todo el mundo se cansaría si tuvieran que estar todo el día despiertos haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor. Watson fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente mientras estiraba sus brazos y sus piernas se quedó un rato echada en la cama con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción al fin un poco de paz pensaba, pero al transcurrir un tiempo se preguntó en donde podría estar Sherlock estaba extrañada él no se iría así como si nada sin avisarle, procedió a pararse de la cama cuando lo hizo sintió que el piso le helaba los pies caminó descalza hasta la cocina donde había dejado su teléfono, de ahí llamó a Sherlock quien no le contestó, en ese momento se alarmó salió caminando rápidamente a su cuarto, cerró la puerta caminó hasta el closet lo abrió y eligió lo más casual posible, una camisa negra con un ruedo transparente en la parte de arriba, unos jeans y unos zapatos deportivos se lo colocó lo más rápido que pudo y fue a la comisaria directo a la oficina de Gregson y le dijo:

-Sherlock, no está lo llamé y no me contestó estoy nerviosa podrían rastrear su teléfono?

-Emm… Watson Sherlock volverá esta noche no te preocupes.

- que?! Es que sabes dónde se encuentra? Porque no me lo dijiste antes sabes lo nerviosa que estaba?

- lo siento pero el dijo que no le dijera a nadie donde está.

-y no pudiste siquiera avisarme que se había ido? Gregson por lo menos puedes asegurarme que esta bien?

-si, el estará bien solo dale tiempo.

- y si no vuelve?! Empezó a decir casi gritándole a Gregson.

-no es necesario levantar la voz.

-está bien lo siento es solo que estoy nerviosa

-Sherlock ya es un niño grande creo que sabe lo que hace

-Ambos sabemos que el no es exactamente un adulto responsable.

-estara bien dijo mientras salía de la oficina.

Iré a tomar un café tu deberías hacer lo mismo, ella simplemente salió de la oficina unos segundos después de que Gregson saliera, estaba cabizbaja pensando en donde podría estar Sherlock porque irse así como si nada y luego empezaron los pensamientos más absurdos como: quizá solo se fue a hablar con su padrino o fue a buscar más comida para el refrigerador y luego los pensamientos se pusieron peores:

-que pasaría si está secuestrado y luego el secuestrador le envió un mensaje a Gregson diciéndole que estaba bien, de repente pensó otra cosa.

-Ya basta Joan! Todo eso es imposible, pero aun no sabía dónde rayos estaba Sherlock no se le ocurría nada y sabiendo cómo es el quizás todas esas posibilidades sean válidas, al llegar a casa lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar a Sherlock una y otra vez pero él no respondía se dio por vencida y fue a la cocina a comerse un pan y un café después se empezó a calmar y pensó.

-Sherlock está bien Gregson no dejaría que le pasara nada peligroso. Joan estaba la verdad muy preocupada por su compañero es decir él era en estos momentos lo más importante en su vida es el, No preocuparse por el sería imposible, ya había hecho varias cosas como limpiar la casa ver la televisión y leer el periódico cuando menos se lo esperaba ya era de noche se quedó dormida de cansancio en el sofá, en eso llegó Sherlock quien tenía los ojos llorosos y luego al ver a Watson trago saliva se agacho en frente del sofá y la cubrió con una manta que estaba en el respaldar del asiento y le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su cabeza:

"Estoy bien Watson", ella de repente se despertó, pero aun no abría los ojos:

Que? Sherlock?, dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

No importa, por ahora vuelve a dormir.

-No! Volver a dormir? dijo exaltada mientras se sentaba en el sillón para quedar más alta que el.

-Sherlock tienes idea de cuán grande era mi preocupación?, no me respondías las llamadas, Gregson no me dijo dónde estabas simplemente nada, iba a seguir hablando cuando de repente se dio cuenta de los ojos llorosos de Sherlock y exclamó: estás bien? Dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en un su cara, el un poco nervioso respondió sutilmente: sí, lo estoy a continuación el agarraba la mano de ella y le dijo: solo un poco cansado. Watson no pudo aguantar más se agacho de modo que quedo a la misma altura que él y lo abrazó fuertemente Sherlock se tardó un poco en corresponderle el abrazo pero lo hizo un poco incómodo al principio pero después se relajó y la pudo abrazarla normalmente, Sherlock se sentía confortado y tranquilo en sus brazos pero todo lo que empieza debe terminar y terminó cuando Sherlock se apartó un poco de Watson y luego simplemente se fue a su cuarto, Watson simplemente quiso seguir durmiendo en el sofá.

El día siguiente no se levantó tan placenteramente no como la otra vez ya que le dolía la espalda por dormir en una mala posición , en lo primero que pensó al levantarse fue en Sherlock se preguntaba cosas como que le habrá pasado? Porque esta así? se dirigió a la cocina donde puede observar a Sherlock sentado sin hacer nada, simplemente sentado, se acercó a él se posiciono a sus espaldas y posó su mano en su pecho y luego le preguntó:

-Estás bien? Quieres que hablemos?

-si, lo estoy

-No lo aparentas

-lo estoy, Watson acercó una silla hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-necesito que hablemos sabes que no me gusta verte así.

-Me siento alagado por tu preocupación Watson pero es en serio se me pasará y las cosas serán como antes otra vez.

-Sherlock, creo que ahora que somos compañeros deberías confiar en más en mi de lo que haces actualmente.

-Watson sabes que no confió en nadie como confió en ti, tu eres mi compañera y si tengo suerte siempre lo serás, no me pidas que haga algo que no quiero hacer, no te lo digo porque no confié en ti suficientemente es solo que no quiero que sientas pena por alguien como yo, soy fuerte y puedo asumir mis problemas solo.

-Necesito ayudarte Sherlock los humanos a veces necesitan soporte para salir adelante y necesito que me lo digas, para que yo pueda brindarte esa ayuda.

-yo, es que yo. Dijo con palabras entrecortadas mientras sus ojos se ponían cada vez más llorosos, cada vez se veía mas frágil. Watson se paró puso sus manos en sus hombros y le dijo.

-está bien Sherlock tomate tu tiempo.

-Mi padre murió, no sé porque estoy así es decir porque sentir algo por un hombre que nunca se preocupó por mí, yo siempre estuve solo y ahora que el miserable se muere yo lloro, estoy seguro que si en algún momento me hubiera tocado morir él no hubiera derramado ni una sola lagrima, el tan solo armaría el más enorme funeral para que la gente creyera QUE ME TENIA UNA PIZCA DE PENA, VIEJO BASTARDO LO ODIO, dijo lo último rompiendo en llanto se podía oír su sufrimiento con cada palabra. Watson no pudo evitar contagiarse con pena por el.

-Sherlock, cualquiera hubiera llorado no sé nada de tu relación con tu padre como para decirte que el sentía o no algo por ti, pero aunque así fuese, él era bueno contigo se preocupaba porque comieras porque te vistieras bien y además él era tu padre era sangre de tu sangre, eres humano uno se siente mal si sabe que alguien muere especialmente si es alguien cercano a ti.

-Supongo que si.

-párate un momento.

-Para que?

-solo hazlo, y así fue Sherlock se paró de su asiento como Watson lo hizo y luego Watson se acerco a el y lo abrazó Sherlock no hizo nada solo se quedó quieto y le preguntó.

-Que haces?

-te abrazo.

-Porque?

-porque lo necesitas, en ese momento Sherlock procedió a abrazarla también y sintió que una gran carga se le salía del cuerpo.

-Supongo que si te necesito, esa fue la primera vez que Watson lo oía decir algo como eso.

-Y yo te necesito a ti. Watson recostó su cabeza en los hombros de Sherlock y él se aferraba a su espalda de repente agarro la cabeza de Sherlock y la puso frente a la suya, a los dos les gustaba darse compañía les gustaba sentir la cercanía entre ellos casi podían oír las pulsaciones de cada uno estaban tan cerca que sentían que sus almas se podían unir las unas con las otras Sherlock la acerco más y más hacia su cara Watson se alejó por un momento y él se acercó más Watson esta nerviosa no sabia si dar el siguiente pasó ella pensaba que era inadecuado pero el necesitaba sentirla en sus labios pero ella agarro sus brazos y lo empujo, el solo atinó a decir:

-Lo siento

-está bien no te preocupes, Ella sabía que era incorrecto pero su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

Sherlock se volvió a acercar peligrosamente a ella la agarró fuertemente de la cara y le dio un beso Watson no se pudo resistir y lo empezó a besar con desesperación agarrándolo del cuello con fuerza también pero luego se fue se fue poniendo más lento y los dos se agarraron con más delicadeza cuando terminó Watson simplemente le dijo:

Lo siento, yo. Y salió corriendo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave Sherlock corrió detrás de ella y empezó a tocar la puerta gritando:

Watson, Watson Abre tenemos que hablar. Cuando se cansó se sentó al lado de la puerta, ya no sabía qué hacer, Sherlock también sabía que lo que pasó fue incorrecto, no sabía porque lo hizo y tampoco sabía porque ella no se resistió pero lo que sentían era real Sherlock siempre quiso tener algún tipo de relación más cercana con ella aunque tenía miedo a salir herido, Watson también tenía el mismo temor.

Watson por favor necesitamos hablarnos las cosas no se resolverán solas, Watson procedió a abrir la puerta con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso Sherlock tomo su cara y la subió de manera de Watson lo mirara ella cerro los ojos y volteó la cabeza.

-dime algo, reclama Sherlock

-que quieres que te diga?, nada de esto debió haber pasado fue todo mi culpa yo simplemente actué estúpidamente.

-no, no es así, sé que esto no debió haber pasado como paso pero quizá los dos nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro.

-Sherlock, sabes que no es así tú estás vulnerable y yo creo que me sobrepase consolándote.

-si bueno tal vez tengas razón pero podemos ver que pasa después de que todo esto pase.

-NO, ES DECIR Sherlock somos compañeros es poco ético, y no sé si en verdad siento algo por ti.

-Dices, que nunca sentiste nada? Dijo acercándose a ella, -entonces porque no te resististe solo porque te sentías mal por mí? Sé que hay algo más y creo que tú también lo sabes además cuando te he enseñado ética?

-Sherlock eres una persona, atractiva y yo no lo se quizá solo me deje llevar, pero tener una relación contigo, nunca he pensado estar con alguien como tu es que ya sabes tú no eres del tipo normal y no me mal intérpretes, dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo de los brazos -pero temo que algo malo podría salir de todo esto, mejor solo dejemos las cosas como estaban.

-con que una persona atractiva? Entonces te aprovechaste de mi dijo en un tono burlón.

-No, yo, querías hablar conmigo no? Así que no empieces a burlarte es enserio, Sherlock se acercó a ella y puso su cabeza enfrente de la de ella Watson lo empujó y el nuevamente se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- Watson lo que siento por ti es real y sé que no quieres que te haga daño pero creo haberte prometido más de una vez que nunca lo iba a permitir.

Me gustaría confiar en eso pero ya otra persona me ha prometido lo mismo.

-hablas de liam?, Watson asintió Sherlock la empujó hacia el para poder abrazarla.

-yo no soy el, bueno los dos somos drogadictos pero el te falló varias veces y yo hasta ahora no te he fallado ninguna, Watson lo abrazó con mas fuerza y le dijo:

-es un punto a tu favor. Sherlock la posicionó enfrente de el y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-entonces? Tratamos?

-si, dijo poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo Sherlock se agacho un poco para que estuviera más comoda al terminar el la abrazó.

Pasaron meses y ellos seguían estando juntos a veces peleaban pero se volvían a reconciliar

-Watson por favor necesitamos hablarnos las cosas no se resolverán solas, Watson procedió a abrir la puerta con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso Sherlock tomo su cara y la subió de manera de Watson lo mirara ella cerro los ojos y volteó la cabeza.

-dime algo, reclama Sherlock

-que quieres que te diga?, nada de esto debió haber pasado fue todo mi culpa yo simplemente actué estúpidamente.

-no, no es así, sé que esto no debió haber pasado como paso pero quizá los dos nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro.

-Sherlock, sabes que no es así tú estás vulnerable y yo creo que me sobrepase consolándote.

-si bueno tal vez tengas razón pero podemos ver que pasa después de que todo esto pase.

-NO, ES DECIR Sherlock somos compañeros es poco ético, y no sé si en verdad siento algo por ti.

-Dices, que nunca sentiste nada? Dijo acercándose a ella, -entonces porque no te resististe solo porque te sentías mal por mí? Sé que hay algo más y creo que tú también lo sabes además cuando te he enseñado ética?

-Sherlock eres una persona, atractiva y yo no lo se quizá solo me deje llevar, pero tener una relación contigo, nunca he pensado estar con alguien como tu es que ya sabes tú no eres del tipo normal y no me mal intérpretes, dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo de los brazos -pero temo que algo malo podría salir de todo esto, mejor solo dejemos las cosas como estaban.

-con que una persona atractiva? Entonces te aprovechaste de mi dijo en un tono burlón.

-No, yo, querías hablar conmigo no? Así que no empieces a burlarte es enserio, Sherlock se acercó a ella y puso su cabeza enfrente de la de ella Watson lo empujó y el nuevamente se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- Watson lo que siento por ti es real y sé que no quieres que te haga daño pero creo haberte prometido más de una vez que nunca lo iba a permitir.

Me gustaría confiar en eso pero ya otra persona me ha prometido lo mismo.

-hablas de liam?, Watson asintió Sherlock la empujó hacia el para poder abrazarla.

-yo no soy el, bueno los dos somos drogadictos pero el te falló varias veces y yo hasta ahora no te he fallado ninguna, Watson lo abrazó con mas fuerza y le dijo:

-es un punto a tu favor. Sherlock la posicionó enfrente de el y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-entonces? Tratamos?

-si, dijo poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo Sherlock se agacho un poco para que estuviera más comoda al terminar el la abrazó.

Pasaron meses y ellos seguían estando juntos a veces peleaban pero se volvían a reconciliar


End file.
